


Второй день рождения

by fandom_All_Avengers, Lady_Nataly



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || спецквест [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: у Дейзи появляется второй день рождения





	Второй день рождения

**Author's Note:**

> пост!пятый сезон, Дейзи распылили.

  
Последнее, что Дейзи видит — Коулсон, стоящий босиком на песке рядом с улыбающейся Мэй.  
  
Потом — только чувство, что мир вокруг рассыпается в пыль. Или она сама?  
  
Тишина и темнота.  
  


***

  
— Скай.  
  
Дейзи довольно жмурится — глаза открывать не хочется. Кто-то горячий обнимает её, прижавшись грудью к спине. Она чувствует ягодицами полувставший член и ёрзает, наслаждаясь ощущением бегущих по коже мурашек и сладкой ломоты между ног.  
  
Давно ей не снились столь приятные сны.  
  
— Пора вставать.  
  
Язык щекотно обводит ушную раковину по краю, и Дейзи дёргает плечом, с улыбкой пытаясь уйти от прикосновения.  
  
Ощущения настолько яркие, что хочется кричать.  
  
— Скай.  
  
Она, не открывая глаз, нащупывает руку лежащего рядом с ней мужчины, притягивает ближе и берёт в рот его пальцы. Восхищённый вздох только подстёгивает, и Дейзи медленно вылизывает грубоватую кожу, притираясь задницей к твердеющему члену.  
  
— Скай…  
  
И только тут её мозг окончательно просыпается, и наконец приходит осознание, чей именно голос она слышит.  
  
Дейзи замирает, будто вновь прошла терригенез. Она ждёт чего угодно, кроме нежного поглаживания по низу живота.  
  
— Если мы сейчас начнём, то точно опоздаем.  
  
Всё, что она чувствует, слишком реально, чтобы быть сном. Тогда что это?  
  
Дейзи оборачивается, но не успевает ничего рассмотреть — её целуют. От нежной, разогревающей ласки Дейзи в мгновение становится жарко. Рука скользит ниже, пальцы аккуратно размыкают половые губы, размазывают влагу.  
  
— Десять минут, — говорит ей Коулсон, — и ни секундой больше. Кофе выпьем во время совещания.  
  
Он целует Дейзи, толкаясь членом ей в ложбинку между ягодицами, и, видит бог, Дейзи действительно собиралась отстраниться, но она не железная.  
  
Быстрый утренний секс оказывается на удивление приятным: Коулсон растягивает её задницу в несколько уверенных движений пальцев, и входит, как будто делал это с ней уже множество раз. Дейзи чувствует влагу их смешавшейся смазки, чувствует в себе его член — и стонет от смеси лёгкого дискомфорта и приятной заполненности. Коулсон накрывает ладонью низ её живота, и Дейзи кажется, что он поставил себе цель достать сквозь неё головкой члена до этой самой ладони.  
  
Дейзи из тех женщин, кому повезло физиологически получать от анального секса не меньше удовольствия, чем от вагинального, но все предыдущие разы не идут ни в какое сравнение с этим. От одной мысли, кто именно трахает её сейчас, у Дейзи выгорают остатки самоконтроля.  
  
Она стонет, насаживаясь на член Коулсона, отвечает на горячие поцелуи, неудобно вывернув шею. Когда он пальцами добирается до её клитора, хватает пары движений, чтобы от наслаждения скрутило всё тело до крика.  
  
Коулсон кончает тогда же — она слишком сильно сжалась на нём.  
  
— Ох, Скай, — шепчет он ей на ухо так, что от нежности и любви в его голосе у Дейзи сжимается сердце.  
  
«А как же Мэй?», — почему-то хочется спросить ей.  
  
Но она не спрашивает.  
  


***

  
Она не понимает, что произошло, но ей нравится вселенная, в которую она попала. Здесь не было Призрачного Гонщика и войны с нелюдями, она никогда не узнавала своего настоящего имени и могла не бояться, что разрушит полмира в порыве чувств. У Коулсона обе руки абсолютно нормальные.  
  
Но самое главное — здесь они с Коулсоном вместе. Они по-прежнему ЩИТ и служат добру, оставаясь в тени. Старая команда в сборе, и даже Уорд здесь; Дейзи поначалу это тревожило, но после того как она потихоньку выудила из старых файлов, что Уорд здесь никогда не состоял в Гидре, успокоилась. В конце концов, Мэй в этом мире улыбалась гораздо чаще, чем в той вселенной.  
  
Она учится звать Коулсона по имени, находит старых и новых друзей, тысячу раз устраивает реальности проверку: не является ли всё это компьютерной симуляцией? И не обнаруживает никаких неувязок.  
  
Дейзи не знает, что произошло, и не то чтобы хочет знать. Ей всё нравится.  
  
Пока однажды утром она не слышит волнения в голосе Фила.  
  
— Дейзи!  
  
Сначала она не придаёт этому значения. Но, услышав собственное имя во второй раз, она вспоминает, что в новой вселенной её по-прежнему зовут Скай.  
  
И открывает глаза.  
  


***

  
Она лежит на чём-то жёстком. В воздухе витают запахи пыли, крови и железа: привычно, но пугающе, ведь вчера она засыпала в объятиях Фила.  
  
— Дейзи!  
  
Перед ней возникает взволнованный Фил. Он держит её за руку и смотрит так, будто она находится на пороге смерти. Но Дейзи чувствует себя отлично, а он…  
  
— Вы живы? — спрашивает она, моментально подрываясь с пола.  
  
Коулсон ловит её в свои объятия и сжимает так, что рёбра трещат.  
  
— Долгая история, — хрипло выдыхает он и смеётся, будто хочет разрыдаться.  
  
Дейзи чувствует, как его трясёт, стискивает его в своих объятиях и искренне не понимает, что происходит.  
  
Вокруг стоят Мстители, точно так же жмущиеся к знакомым и незнакомым ей людям: Тони Старк обнимает парня в костюме Человека-Паука, но без маски, Чёрная Вдова — Алую Ведьму, Капитан Америка — длинноволосого качка с металлической рукой…  
  
— Что произошло?  
  
Коулсон чуть отстраняется, и Дейзи на мгновение опускает взгляд, натыкаясь на хорошо знакомый ей стальной «браслет» крепления протеза.  
  
— Я всё тебе расскажу, Дейзи, обещаю, — Коулсон поднимает руку и гладит её по щеке.  
  
В этом есть что-то неправильное, и на миг Дейзи кажется, что она сошла с ума.  
  
Коулсон заправляет ей волосы за ухо.  
  
— Но сперва…  
  
Дейзи не успевает спросить, что «сперва», только замечает, что седины у Коулсона прибавилось, прежде чем он её целует.  
  
Этот поцелуй не похож на то, что происходило с ней в той, другой вселенной: Фил нежен и не напирает, будто бы… Будто бы прося разрешения продолжить.  
  
Дейзи обвивает его шею руками и отвечает на поцелуй так, словно от этого зависит её жизнь.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Фил, отрываясь от её губ, чтобы перевести дыхание. — Прости меня, Дейзи, я потерял столько времени в попытках найти тебя, нам осталось не так много…  
  
Она прерывает его новым поцелуем и отвечает:  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. И буду рядом столько, сколько ты захочешь видеть меня.  
  
— То есть всегда.  
  
В его глазах блестят слёзы.  
  
— С днём рождения, — шепчет он.  
  
— Что? — Дейзи невольно оглядывается вокруг, словно в поисках календаря. — Уже второе июля?  
  
Фил качает головой.  
  
— Сегодня день второго рождения для половины вселенной.  
  
Дейзи не понимает, как такое может быть, но почему-то ей хочется расплакаться от счастья.  
  
Он трётся щекой о её щёку и молчит. Дейзи чувствует его дрожь всем своим существом — и в этом виновата не она.  
  
Что-то произошло, пока её не было. Что-то огромное и великое, чему она пока не знает названия.  
  
Но если честно, пока Фил обнимает её, она и не хочет знать.


End file.
